customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Yao (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Yao the Cat (Chinese: 瑤貓, Pinyin: Yáo Māo) is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. Yao is the cat to Cream. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage.'' Biography Pre-Soul Calibur III Physical appearance Yao is a beige cat with brown eyes and curly, brown hair. She has short hair with two curls at the front, similar to Viola's in Soul Calibur V. In Soul Calibur IV, she has long hair with curls at the front (Fairy Curls). She has cute cat ears and has a human body (except for the head). She has a cute tail, except Soul Calibur III-IV. She has the same height as Cream's. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Yao's main weapon is Raimei. Nunchaku that is said to be able to generate lightning. It once belonged to the famous martial artist, Li Wang, but because he never took an apprentice, it went unused for a long period of time after his death. It is said that the wielder can increase the strength of the lightning by focusing his will. Soul Calibur IV In Soul Calibur IV, Yao's main weapon is Chained Kozuka. Two short swords, each with a short blade and long hilt, connected with thread. It was originally conceived by a street performer as a prop for use in acrobatics. It definitely lacks the sturdiness of a real weapon. Soul Calibur V In Soul Calibur V, Yao wields a pink version of Foundation. Soul Calibur Endless Rage In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, Yao wields a pink version of Raimei. Fighting Style Like Cream, Yao uses a nunchaku with Jeet Kune Do movement because she fights with Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Yao throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Yao punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes TV Series / Soul Calibur Endless Rage Yao's outfit consists of a pink floor-length off the shoulder Chinese robe that has a slit on the right side and pink kung fu shoes. Her robe has Chinese designs on them. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Yao Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Head: Cat Ears (04,16) Hair: Curly Sides (05,25) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (34,17) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (34,17) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,25 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 05,25 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 33,17 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Etymology Yao means Jade in English. Relationships *Cat to Cream. Trivia *Yao is a talking cat so she speaks English in most Soul Calibur games. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Please get out of my way!'' *''This is gonna be great!'' *''All right, let's settle this!'' *''Out of the way! Hurry up and disappear!'' *''You're in my way!'' *''You wanna die that badly?!'' *''Let's settle this fair and square.'' *''I prefer not to do this...but we have no choice.'' *''Are you sure you want to do this?'' *''At least you're not going to run away.'' *''Your sight...irritates me.'' *''You have a very irritating face.'' *''Be careful from now on!'' *''I'll take you on any time you want!'' *''It looks like I'm just too strong for you.'' *''I won't hold back next time!'' *''I could never lose to the likes of you!'' *''You deserved that.'' *''Stay there and die!'' *''You should have said so if you're so weak!'' *''I'm sorry, but I must move on.'' *''It looks like I got lucky.'' *''It was a decent match.'' *''It looks like I won today. But who know what'll happen next time.'' *''That look suits you well.'' *''You're a helpless fool.'' *''How absolutely laughable.'' *''What happened to your earlier enthusiasm?'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Prepare yourself!'' *''Outta the way!'' *''Let's end this!'' *''Aren't we cheeky?'' *''This is absurd!'' *''Go down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''It's over!'' *''Die!'' *''You idiot!'' *''You filth!'' *''Shut up!'' *''You fool!'' *''Suffer!'' *''Moron!'' *''Disappear!'' *''I'm sorry!'' *''Get ready!'' *''Excuse me!'' *''Back away!'' *''How rude!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Goodbye.'' *''It's over.'' *''Ha ha ha ha ha ha!'' *''You're irritating!'' *''Disappear!'' *''You imbecile!'' *''Slowpoke!'' *''What do you want?'' *''Suffer.'' *''Go ahead and die.'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Hey, you're not half bad.'' - Taunt *''Give it up already.'' - Taunt *''You touch me and you die!'' - Taunt *''You think you can handle this?!'' - Taunt *''Are you out of shape?'' - Taunt *''You should really give up.'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''I can't believe this!'' *''Damn!'' *''No good!'' *''Ugh!'' *''Phew!...'' *''No!'' *''I don't believe this!'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery Yao's Weapon Pose.jpg 20150722 222423.jpg 20150722 222434.jpg 20150722 222635.jpg 20150722 222655.jpg 20150722 222719.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-07-28-17h04m34s102.png|Yao wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-07-28-17h05m21s29.png|Yao wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-07-28-17h06m43s66.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-28-17h07m01s49.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-28-17h07m06s91.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-28-17h07m18s166.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-28-17h07m39s101.png|Yao wielding Raimei after the battle. Category:Soul Calibur Characters